CORONA DE FLORES
by Mhialove02
Summary: ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO One-shot SOBRE EL PRIMER AMOR DE LA PEQUEÑA HIMAWARI COMO SE INICIARA ESA NUEVA AVENTURA DE AMOR CON EL PELIRROJO SEXY GAARA , UN REGALO Y UNA GRAN ILUSIÓN ASI QUE NOS LOS ABURRO MAS Y DISFRUTARLO : )


**CORONA DE FLORES**

**Este es un pequeño ** One-shot con amor para ustedes, sobre todo para los que gustan de leer fics de nuestra pareja favorita y familia

Como saben conflicto familiar será algo esperado por todos pero queridos lectores ya verán lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Hinata está atormentada no sabía si avisarle o no estaba en la sala de su casa caminaba de un extremo al otro su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo

-¡**Ya vamos tranquilízate ¡–**dijo Ino tratándola de la mano y saetándose junto con ella en el sillón -**Ya aparecerá –**le sirvió te para que se clamara un poco-**Hinata no te , preocupes Bolt y Inojin están ahora buscándola.**

**-Pero Ino-san – **sor viento un poco te ** -Solo que me preocupa, ¡sabes! ¿cómo es Himawari-chan?**

**-Si lo sé-**afirmo la rubia –**esa niña es igual ¿Qué su padre? aunque solo en el cabello lo heredo a ti**

**-¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo?-**preguntó Hinata alarmada , no sabía nada desde que su pequeña el avisara que iría donde Ino para ver si ya le trajeron su pegadera en forma de girasol , pero la rubia fue personalmente para entregarle a su producto a su pequeña nuerita asi le decía para molestar a Naruto no le gustaba que su hijo y Shikadai estén rondando como alimañas a su pequeño girasol –**Capas fue a ver a su Naruto**

**-Noooo él siempre me llama cuando Hima-cha va para su oficina –**afirmo la ojiperla –**Y si llamo a Naruto-kun**

**-Pues no lo creo es capaz de enviar a los anbus para que recorrer toda la aldea –**comento un poco divertida, haciendo que la ojiperla se preocupara aún más **- ¡Cálmate!**

**-Está bien Aaaaa-**suspiro largamente para relajarse, así que estaba pensando en muchas cosas además tenía que confitar en Bolt él siempre se preocupaba por su hermanita y era extremadamente celoso con ella y que decir del rubio de su esposo, amaba a su princesa y siempre la anda cuidando que ningún forajido se robara su corazón –**Está bien ¿creo que sí ?concino un poco me relajare . Me acompañas.**

**-Ok vamos a preparar el almuerzo –**así que dos mujeres fueron a la cocina para que la Uzumaki se relajara y no se preocupara tanto su hijita desaparecida

Himawari camino mucho estaba agotada por que como no encontró a su tía Ino salió buscar algunas flores para llegárselas a sus abuelitos, decidió desobedecer a su madre ya que no tenía permiso de alejarse mucho y como no encontraba flores que le satisfagan fue más allá y encontró unas lindas flores , en una hacer uno coronas de flores

**-A mis abuelitos les gustara –**dijo mirando la primera corona hecha y la sujeto más para que quera perfecta –**Mmmmmmm ¿creo que le llevare? Uno a mi papi le gusta y a mi mami también –** pasó más de veinte minutos y ya llevabas más de cinco coronas de era hermosas y perfectas como su madre le enseño asi que puso sus coronas en su canastica color amarillo .

Pero no se dio cuenta que un jabalí salvaje se acerba a ella. Himawari se dio la vuelta y retrocedió un paso el salvaje animal quiera atacar a la pequeña, lentamente comenzó a retroceder pero el jabalí dio un gran chillido y comenzó a acercarse lentamente

**-Aaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa –**grito la pequeña y comenzó a correr frenéticamente –¡**Auxilio ¡…alguien me ayude –**mientras corría –Papi …mami –cayo a la pequeña en un pequeño charco como la noche anterior llovió dejo vario charquitos de lodo como en el charco que se cayó estaba muy espeso su zapatos y su canasta se quedaron allí así que solo atino de recoger la única corona que se hallaba y la recogió dejando sus zapatos y comenzó a correr por su vida mientras ese animal salvaje perseguía –**Ayudemene …..Auxilio Ni-sannnnnnnnnn alguien Aaaaaaa-** La pequeña se raspo las piernas y su ropa llena de lodo , cayo intempestivamente por en el suelo –**NO este es mi fin-**así que tapo sus ojos con su manos pero no se dio cuenta que una gran viento mando a volar al animal lejos de allí

**-Aaaa –**la peliazul levanto la mirada para ver quién era su salvador, era un hombre grande como su padre, su ropa era roja como su cabello le recordaba mucho a su abuelita Kushina era muy apuesto esos ojos verdes llenos de vida, como las praderas del bosque cerca de su caza y ese cabello rojo muy apasionado fuego

**-¿estás bien?-**le pregunto el pelirrojo arrodillándose para estar casi a la altura de Himawari –**Hola …no te preocupes no te are daño –**tocándole delicadamente la cabellera negro con bellos destellos azules –**No te asustes** –limpio su lagrimas que salían de sus ojos –**No soy malo …ya no me recuerdas Soy..**

**-Gaara-san , eres el Kazekage de Suna –**le contesto pero esa sonrisa cálida que le brindo Gaara hizo que su pequeño corazón se acelerara –**Mi papi dices que eres el mejor**

**Así que me recuerdas aun** –le acaricio con ternura el rostro de la niña-**No te vi desde hace dos años –**Himawari retrocedió un poco, no retrocedió porque a Gaara le daba miedo si no porque la impresiono -**No se asuste, ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? tienes la mejillas rojas ** - la peliazul negó con la cabeza , en ese momento su corazón se sintió conmovido por ese afecto de aquel hombre –**Ven te llevare a tu casa , pero antes vamos a que te limpies esas heridas.**

**-Hai**-antes que Himawari que se pudiera levantar el pelirrojo la cargo en su brazos , allí en ese instante lo supo ese hombre le recodaba mucho a su abuelita , también a sus padres se acurrujo las al pecho el hombre y sintió que tenía un olor agradable olía muy bien le recordaba a la primavera cuando las flores hacer al amanecer –**Gracias por salvarme príncipe** ..**mi príncipe**

**-¿Príncipe?-**se preguntó Gaara a la pequeña era más dulce que su madre, tierna y adorable como nunca cuando visitaba su Temari y su familia Shikadai , siempre la alagaba porque su sobrino era muy atento con ella siempre buena con los demás les ayudaba a todos en la aldea y se hacía querer por todos los aldeas la conocía como la princesa de Konoha –¿**porque soy tu príncipe?**

-**Pues los príncipes siempre salvan a las princesas y tú me salaste a mí, porque soy** **una princesa mi papi siempre me lo dice-**el explico al pelirrojo, Himawari se sentía como un sueño a pesar que tenía cinco años sino su primer amor ella era Gaara el amigo de su padre el Kazekage de suna- **¿quieres ser mi príncipe ?-**le pregunto ya hacia llegado al rio , la sentó en una roca dejando a la pequeña allí sentada Himawari miraba como el sacaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo lo mojaba y también sacaba un botella de color cabe y lo llenaba de agua **-No te gusta ¿Qué te diga príncipe?**-le pregunto haciendo ojitos triste , estaba a punto de sollozar pero se sorprendió al ver como aquel hombre le limpiaba sus heridas

**-Pues no me molesta ¿Qué me digas príncipe?-**le respondió**, **comenzó a limpiar su rodillas , su bracitos termino con su cara allí se detuvo por que Himawari esperaba su respuesta –**Solo ¿Qué no se vía raro? Que me digas príncipe , a pesar que soy mayor que tu **

**-No me importa …..sé que los príncipes siempre salvan a las princesa sin importar su edad –**dijo con determinación , eso le enterneció al pelirrojo le recordaba mucho a Naruto –**Sabes esa determinación , la heredaste de Naruto –**la ojiazul se impresionó tras esa confesión le recordaba a su padre y él era el mejor de todos –**y la belleza de tu madre te hace perfecta.**

**-Arigato Gaara-san –**el corazón de Himawari ya lo decidió él iba ser su príncipe su primer amor el hombre que pasara el resto de su vida con ella –**Aaaaa –**grito un poco tenía unos pequeños rapones de su pierna derecha

-**Parece que tienes algunas heridas –**examino la pierna de Himawari , saco una pequeña botellita de color azul y unas cuantas venditas – **Sabes cuando Shikadai era pequeño , siempre corría y se hacia ese tipo de heridas-**te duele mucho

-**No –**le respondió al pelirrojo pero si le dolía mucho quería llorar pero le hizo la valiente no quería se débil frente a el –**Estoy sucia **

**-Y pero no hay nada que un baño lo arreglaría –**le respondido con una gran sonrisa **–****vamos a tu casa tu madre debe estar preocupada **

**-Si…me salió sin permiso –**agacho la mirada, tenía miedo que la reprendieran

-**Te llevare a casa y después le explicare a tu mamá, lo que le paso-**le giño el ojo y la ojiazul hizo lo mismo –**Vamos…-**en eso Bolt apareció junto con Inojin

-**Hima-chan-**dijo el rubio acercándose a su hermana tratando ver que le paso –**Donde estabas mamá está muy preocupada –**le regaño haciendo que su hermana se sintiera regañada –**Hay ¿Qué aremos contigo?¿quién diablos te hizo eso?-**mirando el deplorable estado de su ropa

**-Lo siento Bolt-kun-**dijo Gaara haciendo que el Bolt mirara al hombre-**Me encontré con la princesa Himawari y me dijo que le ayudara a encontrar , algunas flores para hacer una corona –**entonces tomo del regazo de la pequeña la corona y le enseño al rubio

-**Ohhh Gaara-sama...lo siento ¿Qué me preocupo? Mucho por mi hermanita**

**-Como esta Kazekage-sama –**saludo el Yamanaka cordialmente a Gaara -**la Tía Hinata está muy preocupada **

**-Si lo sé –**entonces cargo a Himawari en sus brazos –**entonces nos vamos –**los pequeños rubios asistieron con la cabeza y se fueron atrás de el

En la casa del hokage el rubio había llegado a casa y vio que su princesa lo reciba como siempre lo hacía, colgó su sombrero de Hokage en la pared y fue a ver en conde es hallaba su princesa girasol.

-**Hola amor –** dijo Naruto quien la veía en la preparando la mesa para almorzar –**Estas bien….¿dónde está mi princesa ?**

**-Ohhh Naruto-kun-**no resistió más y abrazo a su esposo y lloro en su pecho .

-**¿Qué esta paso? Aquí-**vio a Ino que igual estaba afligida –**Dígame que paso **

**- Pues Naruto Himawari, desaparición los niños fueron a buscarla **

**-¿Qué?-**grito alarmado , así que no puedo más y abrazo fuertemente a su esposa estaba preocupada por su pequeña, Hinata cuidaba de él y su hijos estaba pendiente que no les pasara nada .-**No te preocupes amor , la encontrare-**pero en eso llego Gaara juntos a unos niños-**Himawari…**

**-Hola papi-**dijo la pequeña muy apenada por hacer desaparecido –**Lo siento mami –**corrió a abrazar a su mamá –**Siento hacerte preocupado por desaparecer**

**-No ..no mi niña –**cargo a su pequeña –**Pero no te preocupes ….por qué estas sucia **

**-Que te paso princesa –**le preguntó un poco a su pequeña quien tenia un venda en su pierna

**-Lo siento papi es que yoo**

**-No te enojes con Himawari , Naruto yo me la lleve lo siento –**dijo Gaara , entonces el pelirrojo comenzó a explícales de que como llevo a Himawari con el para hacer una corona de flores claro que esa versión no era verdad pero no quería que la regañaran por salir sin permiso –**Siento haberte preocupado Hinata **

**-No descuida Gaara-san -**abrazo más a su hija –**No quieres quedarte a almorzar-**le pregunto ** -aún no está la comida pero si esperas estará lista**

**-Está bien –**entonces Naruto llevo a su amigo a la sala principal junto con los dos rubios menor para contarles las historia de los bijuus y muchas aventuras mas . mientras que Ino fue junto con Himawari para bañarla y dejarla reluciente a la pequeña la rubia siempre quiso ser madre de una niña pero le salió niño y lo amaba tanto como a Sai qué llego minutos después , tras recibir un mensaje diciendo que venga a donde los Uzumaquis por que iba a almorzar allá.

Las familias almorzaron tranquilamente y se contaron muchas cosas a pesar que no se veían ame mundo siempre hacían un tiempo es su agitadas vidas para verse.

Después del almuerzo Himawari se encontraba en el patio de su casa haciendo una corona de flores en especial se lo iba a regalar a Gaara ya que es su príncipe y necesitaba una corona después de un par de retoces la corona estaba lista.

-**Me quedo bien-**se paró de allí y fue a ver dónde se hallaba su príncipe , busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró , estaba desilusionada que su príncipe no se despidió de ella , pero sintió un toque en su cabeza –**Ohhhh **

**-NO te asuste…-**pregunto el pelirrojo tras el pequeño grito que hizo la ojizaul –**Linda corona –**se sentón para ver a la pequeña es taba muy sonrojada

**-Sabes …todo príncipe necesita una corona –**así que elevo la corana de flores en su manos y la puso en la cabellera del rubio **–JAJA AHORA SI ERES MI PRINCIPE** –entonces no resistió mas y abrazo a Gaara haciendo que se impresionara mucho y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo de allí

**-Buen bien Gaara nos vamos-**apareció Naruto junto con Sai –**Ehhhhh –**miro al pelirrojo quien tenía una corana de flores , se sorprendió a ver a su amigo con dicha corona –Pero..Gaara

**-Que , para –**pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo –**tengo algo en la cara**

**-Gaara-san…-**dijo Sai en ese instante no sabía que decir o qué hacer porque ahora con esa corona en la cabeza , la apariencia seria del Kazekage se esfumó tras estar adornado por esa corona se veía tan adorable.

**-No sé qué les pasa pero es hora de irnos –**dicho eso salió de la casa de Naruto dejando estupefactos a los dos hombre

**Toda la gente de la aldea se impresionaron al ver al Kazekage de Suna con una corona en la cabeza lo cuan atrajo murmullo y comentarios gracioso , por si parte Gaara , no sé si se dio cuenta que tenía esa corona de flores en la cabeza o si quería lucirla para hacerle feliz a su `pequeña princesa ya que muy pronto se ara una gran y bella mujer .**

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí ohh eme encanto escribir este mini historia ohh me encanto escribirla ya que no sabemos aun el fututo de Himawari ni de Bolt el los hijos del nuestra pareja favorita y pues espero que nos disfruten nos vemos bye se cuidan y no se pierdan nos vemos byee dejen sus comentarios y opiniones **


End file.
